onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Soabotage
OK Yossu first of all...Hisashiburidana~aa! Secondly, whoever gets the meaning of the title plus 1+ to troll skill. Now then. b4 we start, i would humbly ask our very own DP-sencho to not foam from the mouth, in total rage to this blog's cotnent, keep his calm and at least give this idea of mine a read. If it is for the sake of keeping this blog up, then i wouldnt mind dissabling the comments since it will prbly cause a flame war. SO on with the trol....i mean blog!!! OK so the content we are discussing today folks is none other than.......Sabo. Yes. You heard me right. Haha! You thought that after "One piece Green" That thing had ended as a serious discussion, and would only live out as a troll didnt ya? Well guess again. Today ,after seeing Velgo-san's epic avi (talking about the new meber of our wiki-welcome to hell :D ) I remebered a note taht i had seen on a "greek anime facebook team" . And what did the guy point out? A certain cover in the Manga. Speaking of which, Chapter 668. Here's a link for my dear wikians to understand a little bit. http://www.mangahere.com/manga/one_piece/v60/c668/ Now then, let's analyze this pciture. We see Ace's and Whitebeard's graves here, totaly peacefull after the 2 years of tehir deaths. We see weapons, swords stabbed in the ground, symbolisibng the war that they died in, but also symbolising the non-willingness of their crew to fight anymore.The flag is roaring mighty in the wind. And now,we see an addition.Something that wasnt here 2 years ago, when Shanks paid his respects to this fellow Yonko. We see a picture on Ace's grave, but that is too blurry to figure out. We only understand that it pictures 3-4 persons that are in an enclosed place- probably a house or a tavern. That could be a samll hint. But what i really wanted to point out is the otehr addition. In front of ACE"S grave, not Whitebeard's, we see a small crate. The size of 10-year olds. (See how much troll mood there is in the atmoshpere right now?? XD) Now on that crate, we see a bottle. Bottle of Sake,perhaps? And what do we see right infront of it?? A cup... A cup...and where have we seen that cup b4....Well surely not the exact same cup, but definitely a look alike.......with a certain cup...I dont think i need to say anything more. And now yu might say that many could have come to drink Sake in memory of a lost person. But if it was like that, it would probably be for both Whitebeard and Ace, and the crate would be in the middle. And ofc, let me remidn you that the only ones who actually knew about the promise were Ace, Sabo and Luffy. So it is logical that the only one who could have put that infront of the grave- If it is indeed the sake that the 3 bro's shared- is Sabo,since Luffy hasnt been to Ace's grave and Ace is under the ground there :P . Now then, i have already taken in account botht he One piece Green, the fact that the manga doenst state anything and the Anime Filler with Dragon and (possibly) Sabo. Well, the manga and the anime are not major things, since the Anime could simply say "it was smthign else" or "he dint make it :P:P " . The manga is nothing actually, no matter how much you look at it -and we wikias have done that too much for that chapter-. So the only problem is the fact that the One piece Green, a book by Oda, has stated that he died. Well, i think Oda did that just to take the idea off the crowd for the time beings so that Sabos reappearence will do more shock. Now then. I again ask of the admins (and our favorite sabohater, DP Sencho) to NOT delete this blog. It isnt taht big of a deal to actually colse the comment section, but i will leave it open for the time being. Now then Enjoy the SERIOUS TALK!!!! Category:Blog posts